Bite, Bark, I don't care anymore! I love you!
by inuzukakiba1
Summary: Hey, guys inuzukakiba1 here, sorry for the major lapse in productivity and to make up for it. I'm re-writing this relic so without further due. let's get started down this magical journey with twists and turns galore!
1. Will he still love me?

...Will he love me?

It was a dark and dusty night when a knucklehead blonde got orders from his superior to go towards the Land of Waves where his team and him, were to "take out" two Akatsuki members, who were said to have the strengths and talents that the sage of sixth paths himself, possessed. The blonde quickly accepted the assignment and sprinted to the Inuzuka estate after visiting the Hyuuga and Aburame clan compounds, that way his other teammates Hinata and Shino understood what they were doing in five days. However, when the blonde got to the estate gates, there was nothing but complete silence, before he was instantly greeted by five watchdogs to see what his business at their home was. **"State your name and business here and quickly leave, I don't want the smell of fox to linger here, and I'm very sorry if I come off as rude I don't care it's just in my nature,"** said the pack leader, cackling.

The fox-nin quickly, yet shakily said: "my name is Uzumaki Naruto; I am here to see the heir of the Inuzuka clan to tell him the info of his mission, of which he shares with me, as well as Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame, is that a pleasurable answer." The wolf quickly responded while showing his fangs **"yes it is, but the next time you try to get smart with me; you'll regret it!" "Well, what the hell are the rest of you puppies doing here escort this "human" to our master,"** shouted the now pissed off Kuromaru.

The blonde had kept his whiskered face shut, daring not to piss off the wolf leader (anymore) in any way for fear of what could happen to him if he dared to speak. However, what had the little fox boy puzzled was why the wolf leader over emphasized "our master" as if he was trying to impose something. Meanwhile, it took about fifteen minutes for the group of dogs and one human to reach the large house. Surrounded by nothing but the most exotic flowers as well as a couple of dog kennels here and there. But nothing could top, the fantastic piece of artwork that Naruto had ever laid his eyes on the sculpture was of pure marble with ruby gemstones, which were carved into this material to create perfection itself.

Is a sculpture of Kiba and Akamaru (his very best friend in the whole wide world). This art….this excellently crafted art…had made Naruto…drool. The boy had turned into a mini river. However you would think that he was dead; because he never blinked, it was as if he was under a spell. The pack leader catching sight of this began to cackle as he saw the Kyuubi's cage, fawning and gawking over; the very being that he gets to see every day; whether it be at school, the training grounds, or at the Kage's building. Eventually, when the laughter had gotten louder and louder, Naruto finally snapped out of his trance. Still thinking of what seeing the real Kiba would do to him, since just looking at the statue had made him blush, drool, and hot. Slowly, Naruto and four of the guard dogs (including the pack leader) made it up all two hundred and fifty steps to reach an amber colored door covered in onyx dog prints, and dead in the center were two huge ruby fang marks, in which made Naruto gawk in pure amazement. The blonde kept thinking to himself "man I wish I had this place, I mean if the door was that impressive; how would the rest of the house look." However, while Naruto was thinking well; Naruto thoughts he didn't notice that the door opened, revealing a very tan colored Kiba with a snow white fur beast next to him(Akamaru took up practically all the space in the doorway).

"Hey, what's up Kuromaru; I could sense you from a mile away, you need to control your malice levels, bro." **"Sorry, master but we have an** _ **exceptional**_ **guest with us, today."** With that said, the wolf indicated that was Naruto's turn to introduce himself. However before the boy could even say a single word, his bright ocean blue eyes met with dark chocolate accompanied by amber ones; which somehow froze both teens in their place, even though they were both hot to the touch, neither of their gazes being able to separate from the other. It was as if Naruto and Kiba had become one or were in perfect harmony. Thankfully Akamaru had barked, sending both boys out of their trance and back into reality. "Hi, Kiba; I'm just here to tell you that we have a mission in five days starting since well today….so please be prepared and on time, the blonde putting emphasis on the last words to leave his mouth, blushing lightly. "Umm…okay, thanks for the info...say do you by chance want to come in." The Fox wanted to say yes, however, if he stayed any longer he might do some things that could tear his friendship with the dog-nin into oblivion; to where it would never recover. Or it could enhance their relationship to an even higher level which both teens secretly hoped.

"Sorry, Kiba but I gotta be going; I don't want my smell to linger here, taking a quick glance at Kuromaro. Plus I have to start packing for the mission." "Oh, okay well bye Naruto, have fun packing" was all the brunette could say trying to hide his disappointment; however, he always had trouble when it came to hiding his emotions; and this was no exception. "Don't worry, Kiba I'll be back here tomorrow; I mean, I do have to check up on you, to make sure how your packing is coming along. Can't have one of my teammates, in a sticky situation can I" said the blonde while he laughed. "I guess not…well, see you tomorrow Naruto" Kiba smiled a light blush showing, getting darker when thoughts came causing a set of images to appear; but he quickly recovered.

When the blonde had left/escorted for the night to pack, it was just Kiba and Akamaru; all alone once again. "So Akamaru, what do you think of Naruto; you know, since you barely get to see him." **"Hmm, he seemed cool, super spacey…I didn't know if it was rude of me to say while he was there…but is Naruto an air-head?"** "He can be at times; but Naruto-Kun is a nice person, he can brighten anyone's day just by smiling" "dude, you're just saying that because you like him, and you can't deny it." (What was that Kun shit?) "SHUT THE HELL UP AKAMARU!" shouted the teen trying to hide his blushing face "you just don't understand…and the next time you say something like that; you're so totally gonna get Neutered." After hearing Kiba say his biggest fear in the entire world, Akamaru began to whimper; showing that he will stop his assault on his master with words; for now.

 **"So shall we go get our stuff packed, Kiba?"** "Sure Akamaru, just give me a minute and then I'll join you, okay." As the wolf/dog began to go up the steps to enter their room; after a minute, which had seemed like an eternity; the big oak door finally was shut leaving the dog-nin to himself in his humongous living room, being the only human in the house. (He lives alone on the Inuzuka estate everyone else had died, you'll see later c:). "Maybe tomorrow I can confess my love for you…I wish I can hold you in my arms. But there's a chance my life will be ruined, just by saying three simple words." At this thought, the brunette had a single tear flow from the millions stored behind his eyelids. Wiping it away immediately; Kiba went to his room to pack, shower, get in bed, and finally dream about a certain blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Please Love Me…I don't Want to be Broken

It was again another beautiful morning when a certain blonde had found a letter addressed to him. It was for him to meet Kiba at Ichiraku's ramen shop, which the blonde loved. He immediately got dressed in his orange t-shirt and black shorts that hung a little too low and ran to his most favorite food shop in all of Kohona. The smell of the delicious ramen was propelling the fox-nin faster and faster; his mouth was watering at just the thought of tasting the concoction that his taste buds and body wanted. Seeing the blonde approach made butterflies soar inside the brunette's stomach; while his heartbeat began to pick up the pace going faster and faster; making the teen feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hey Kiba what's up" questioned the blonde it was unusual for the dog-nin to be up this early in the morning. "Nothing just thought you'd like to hang out and get a free meal" replied the teen who gestured the blonde to go into the store, which he complied to; soon followed by the other teen. Both teens had sat at the booth side by side and ordered their food; one bowl of pork miso and one bowl of beef ramen.

After five minutes of waiting for their meal, both boys dug in, filling the room with their chatter of how life has been for them, how their progress on packing went, and of course the noise of slurping and a burp of satisfaction. When Kiba had finished paying for their excellent meal of ramen he asked the blonde if he wanted to go to the park; which in turn got a small shake of the head saying yes, now both boys were on their way to the local park. After ten minutes of walking, the teens had made it to the local park; which had benches here and there, plus a hoard of cherry blossom trees everywhere, with a glamorous lake right in the center of it.

Both Naruto and Kiba had made their way to a bench that the dog-nin had picked because he knew of the scenery it would show; the boy would always come here when he wanted to be alone, or when he felt sad, this place had always given him a happy yet relaxed feeling…and he could never get enough of it. "Wow! I-It's so beautiful" exclaimed Naruto his ocean eyes becoming teary at the view, he couldn't believe he was seeing this right now; it was breathtaking. _Damn, Naruto why do you have to look so cute right now, well I guess this will be now or never_ "Naruto…I love you" whispered Kiba trying to hide from what could happen, but nothing did; well…until Kiba came back from hiding. After a few minutes of continued silence from the blonde, he exploded yelling " What the Hell do you mean you love me! I'm a man as if I would like…let alone fall in love with another guy!"Kiba was frozen with shock, regret, and sadness. When the brunette finally looked up from his knees he noticed that Naruto was standing in front of him, his hands balled into fists; before he struck Kiba right in his lower jaw.

 _ **BrRRNNggGG BrRRNNggGG BrRRNNggGG**_

However this pain wasn't just in his face, it was all over his body. Kiba was transported back into his room as the real life pain came with a vengeance from the dog-nin falling off his bed and onto the hard marble tile floor. "Owww…whined the brunette who woke a sleeping Akamaru, groggily walking over to his master and licked his face; he quickly barked a "what's wrong?" to the teen; the taste of Kiba's tears still in the dog's mouth. "Nothing buddy just had an awful dream" sighed the teen hopefully that doesn't become a reality the thought sending shivers down the boy's spine.

The brunette rushed putting on his clothes; which consisted of a fishnet shirt, black pants that reached his calves, a charcoal buttoned up pullover shirt, and his black sandals. Finally, he reached the door but was stopped as he tried to leave the house by Kuromaru and three other ninja hounds **"Where do you think you're going?"** grunted the senior. "Don't worry; there is no need for concern…I will be back soon" stated the Inuzuka heir as he quickly made his way through the blockade and down the steps leading to the mansion-like house. At the gate, Kiba had locked it, not like he needed to but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Now the tattooed teen made a mad dash for the Uzumaki apartment which housed Kiba's future life whether it be happy or sad; it will change the second he sets one foot on that property. After twenty-five minutes of running and jumping from the rooftops; the dog-nin made it to room 305 in the lower district which is the room that held his crush/friend that he was about to change all relations with; for better or for worse.

 ***knock, knock* *knock, knock***

" Hello…" Said a very groggy Naruto as he opened the wooden door which gave off a light creak, "Naruto…I need to tell you something" "Yeah and what is it?" said the blonde a little irritated, letting out a yawn. _Why is he up so early again? Does he not understand its 4 am?_ After a moment of awkward yet suspenseful silence, the nervous brunette finally said: "Naruto Uzumaki…I'm pretty sure I've fallen in love with you". Thanks, to the nightmare Kiba was now expecting the worst, but instead, something wrapped around his waist; that was when he looked down to see that an orange and yellow thing was hugging him. Tears of joy had started to fall; it was Naruto that was hugging him.

"I thought you'd never say that…I like you too" whispered the whiskered teen, but Kiba still heard him and blushed. "Naruto, do you want to be mine?" a frantic shake of the head was his answer. He then Kissed his new boyfriend on the forehead telling him to go back to bed, and that he'd come back later; so they could go somewhere special. Once Naruto had shut his apartment door both him, and Kiba did a happy dance and then quickly went back to bed one taking longer to get there than other…but, in the end, they both had pleasant dreams, and Kiba finally got what he wanted since he had first met the blonde.

 _ **And that finishes chapter 2 of BBII! How do you like it so far? Tbh it feels so good to be writing again especially after so long. So thank you for sharing this experience with me, and let's see how things turn out for this new couple!**_

 _ **P.S. The dream is from Kiba's POV however sometimes in dreams (at least in some of mine) there are insights to other characters in the dream, so I hope that part wasn't confusing.**_


End file.
